Complications
by The-Girl-Who-Lived
Summary: Ginny and Harry are in a relationship well at least Harry thinks so until he gets a letter from Sirius telling him that Ginny has been cheating on him! Is Ginny afraid of comitment or is it more than it seems! Please rr!


Chapter 1:  
  
Harry was unusually happy about today with the exception of him being at the Dursley's on his birthday. (a/n Can you guess why? If you can't say it with me Ginny Weasley.)  
  
Of course Harry knew he would probably never speak of his feelings towards her especially Ron. He had loved her since he laid his eyes on her; he just had an odd way of showing it.  
  
Harry had convinced the Dursley's to let him out by floo powder as long as the Weasley's did not enter their home ever again. So Harry agreed and said he would be gone as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
Harry had already gotten his belongings together last night and was recently checking he had all of it packed. Harry finished and ran down the stairs with his luggage and a little bag of floo powder he got in Hogsmead. He yelled goodbye even though he knew the Dursley's wouldn't care if he died. He wasn't going to let that spoil his good mood. So he threw some floo powder into the fireplace and said The Burrow and quickly hopped in (he convinced the Dursley's to unboard it k). He put his arms closely next to him while holding his belongings as he raced past other fireplaces.  
  
He then stopped at the burrow. He was shocked to see no one there. So he put his stuff down next to him and his mood was just about ruined when everyone of his friends, the Weasley's, and Sirius jump out from behind the couches and chairs even behind the counter. Harry was to shocked to react to what had just happened. He was exceptionally shocked to see Sirius. Since no one knew he was innocent except Ron, Hermoine, and Professor Dumbledore. Sirius walked up to the very still boy and embraced him and said " Happy Birthday Harry."  
  
Harry stumbled over his words as he said, " What are you doing here? What if you get caught? I am glad to see you and all but I do not want you to get caught especially on my birthday. How did you guys know he is innocent?"  
  
Sirius laughed and said, " Don't worry so much, Harry. Everything is fine. I won't get..."  
  
  
  
Harry said, " You won't get caught. How am I supposed to believe that when about a billion aurors are after you right this second."  
  
" Harry, that is why I am here. No one is after me anymore. I blackmailed Peter to tell the truth" Sirius said.  
  
" Really. You're free. Okay pinch me so I can wake up now." Harry said.  
  
Sirius said, " This is no dream Harry. I am free and you can move in with me"  
  
Harry said, "prove it"  
  
" Alright. If you were asleep would I be able to do this without you waking up?" Sirius said as he tickled Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry couldn't stop laughing so he said " No."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry had finally opened all of his presents. Which was a surprise for him to say that. Well Fred and George had wrapped about a hundred presents with nothing inside except one. To his surprise everyone from his room at Hogwarts were there and were going to stay at the burrow for the night.  
  
Harry couldn't do a thing without anybody bugging him so he lied and said he had to go to the bathroom to have some time alone to think. So on his way out he slipped out his invisibility cloke.  
  
Harry put it on right after he left the room and then walked down the stairs. As he went down the stairs right past Ginny's room he heard her talking to herself about something. So he leaned closer to the partly open door.  
  
He quietly stood there as he listened to Ginny as she talked to herself about her feelings towards someone in her sleep. Harry stood there shocked as he heard her talk about loving him in her sleep. Harry opened the door a little more so he could see her whole body as she slept. Harry felt like jumping up and down at what he heard.  
  
He then decided to take all the courage it took to face Voldemort and more as he slowly walked into her room and closed the door behind him. He then walked to her bed and sat down next to the sleeping Ginny without taking off his cloke. He shook her awake gently. Ginny muttered what as she sat up in her bed. She was shocked to see that no body was in her room except her. Just as she was about to go back to sleep Harry quickly said " I love you Ginny."  
  
Ginny said," What is going on? Where are you?"  
  
Harry replied, " Who do you want it to be?"  
  
" Why would I tell someone that if I can't even see them let alone identify them." Ginny said as she yawned.  
  
Harry said," Oh yeah. I guess you want to know who it is then."  
  
Ginny said " Yea I desperately want to know so I can go to sleep and tell my brothers to kill you for coming into my room."  
  
Harry said, " I do not think you would want to do that when you find out who I am"  
  
" Why not" Ginny said.  
  
" Because" Harry replied.  
  
"Just tell me" Ginny said.  
  
Harry said," Well if you really want to know who it is?" as he slipped off his clocke.  
  
"Harry" Ginny said.  
  
"Well yea. Who else would have the nerves to do that when he heard the girl he loved since he laid eyes on her talk in her sleep about loving him so much" Harry said with a smirk of his brilliance.  
  
Ginny blushed and said" Do I really talk in my sleep? I thought my brothers' made that up."  
  
Harry said, " Yea I could here you as I walked downstairs."  
  
Ginny said " Oh. So did Ron put you up to this?"  
  
Harry said, " I don't think he would be that heartless."  
  
Ginny said, " So this isn't a joke and you do love me."  
  
" Yea" Harry said.  
  
"Prove it" Ginny said.  
  
Harry just pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. Ginny couldn't resist his lips being this close to his even if it was a joke so she kissed him back. She finally broke the kiss when she couldn't breathe anymore.  
  
Ginny said " You proved your point."  
  
Harry said " Really. I thought it was a joke."  
  
Ginny said " Shut Up Pucker Lips" as she pulled him closer to her and kissed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry looked surprisingly at the letter he had just received from Hermoine who was the new Athermancy teacher at Hogwarts. In the letter she told Harry that Ginny was cheating on him. Not only that she was kissing practically every guy at school. Also, Ginny and Hermoine seemed to be no longer friends at all, which was odd because they were the best of friends before. Harry studied the letter and thought that this was not like Ginny. Something had to have happened. Then he thought of the possibilities. Maybe Voldemort put the Imperious curse (did I spell that write?) on her. Harry knew Voldemort was at the height of his powers once again but why her? Did he know they were going out? Was it a trap? Oh the possibilities. Harry decided to write to Sirius to ask what he should do. So Harry got out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Sirius.  
  
  
  
A/n: More to come!! 


End file.
